


Spare Room?

by smars



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Quackity attempts to be friends while Techno attempts to not murder, Sort Of, Techno can't decide between liking Quackity and despising him, Threats of Violence, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smars/pseuds/smars
Summary: Quackity needs a place to stay. Technoblade makes a poor decision.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: and they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120283
Comments: 21
Kudos: 469





	Spare Room?

It had been nearly three weeks since L’Manburg’s demise. The destruction caused by Technoblade, Phil and Dream, was enough to leave L’Manburg in complete shambles. Having no building, no animal, no nothing to survive its wreckage. It wouldn't be shocking to Techno however, if there were plans to begin reconstruction on the crater again. The citizens would never let go of L’Manburg, no matter how many times Technoblade sought to destroy it. It was almost respectable, their loyalty to their country, even as it continued to be nothing but a burden to them. 

From the information Ranboo had given both Phil and him, Dream had been placed into prison by the orders of the whole server. Apparently, Punz had united everyone together to fight against Dream, which was surprising, since Techno thought Punz was one of Dream's closest allies. Dream had been sent to the prison Awesamdude had constructed, no one exactly sure what to do with him. Technoblade has only seen the prison from afar a handful of times, but whenever he caught sight of it, he couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. It was a bit unnerving knowing that Awesamdude had constructed the enormous prison, constantly leaving Techno baffled that such a kind person could build such a monstrous place, and be willing to keep a past comrade captivate in it. 

While Technoblade considered Dream an ally at one point, he didn’t care very much that Dream was placed into prison. They weren’t friends of any sort, purely business partners, if he could even call it that. They simply had the same plans, which was to ultimately destroy L’Manburg. They were both able to accomplish this goal even if they had different reasons for doing so. Techno wanting to destroy the government and Dream wanting to destroy Tommy and Tubbo. If anything, Dream being put into jail was a good thing, as it meant Technoblade didn't have to wait for a sword to be stabbed in his back by Dream, like his previous companion. 

After the conflict with Dream, Ranboo and Phil had set off on a mission to find Totems of Undying. Dream had supposedly mentioned that he had the ability to bring people back to life. With the gained knowledge that life could be brought back, the pair created a plan to search for Totems, believing they were the key to bring back Wilbur. Technoblade didn’t know whether or not he should be happy at the revival of his old friend, so he opted to stay silent and support Phil’s decision to resurrect his deceased son. 

The two said that they may be gone for days, perhaps weeks to find the Totems. They had invited Techno to come along but he politely declined, saying he had to tend to his farm and look after Carl. The thought of someone coming to their base and ransacking the house also plagued his mind, but he didn’t bother sharing those thoughts with Phil or Ranboo. 

Phil said that he would write, though messages would be delayed due to bird travel. Technoblade had stopped using his communicator back during Pogtopia, as he had a lingering suspicion that the communicator tracks his location. He definitely didn’t need any surprise visits from potential enemies anytime soon, even though by now a least a third of the server knew of his “secret” base. 

It had only been two days since Phil and Ranboo's departure, and Techno couldn’t help but feel a tad alone. While Techno wasn’t the most social person on the planet by any means, the presence of others around him had turned into a comfort for him. 

The cabin was mostly silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the fire crackling and the slow page turning of the book Techno was reading. It was then that Techno heard the faint cry of a skeleton horse from outside. He quietly muttered to himself that he needed to light up his property more, not wanting mobs to destroy his lawn. He gently put down his book, placing it on the side table next to him, and grabbed the crossbow which was conveniently placed next to the door. He made his way outside, closing the door behind him softly. And before he could even take a step down the stairs, he immediately knew something was wrong. 

He was correct in hearing the skeleton horse, however, the horse he does find is tamed and tied next to the fence where Carl is kept. Technoblade is instantly on high alert, readying his crossbow while silently making his way to the horse. When he comes close, he can see the name “Boner” sloppily stitched into the saddle of the skeleton horse. He gently moves to pet the horse which it happily accepts, pressing its cold skull against Techno’s warmed hand. He scans the area around him again before hearing a quiet, “Hey,” come from the roof of the horse stable. 

His crossbow is raised instantly and shoots at the mysterious voice. They easily dodge the arrow, much to Technoblade’s disappointment but he quickly reloads the crossbow again, taking aim at the person’s head. 

“Your reflexes have gotten a lot faster since I last saw you, Quackity.” Technoblade huffs, eyes narrowing in on Quackity’s smug face. 

Quackity laughs a bit and sits down on the roof of the stable, allowing his legs to dangle off of the roof and sway back and forth, not particularly bothered by the fact that Techno has a crossbow aimed at his forehead. 

“Learned how to dodge when I found out that I’m no good at fighting,” Quackity answers with a grin, “Looks like it turned out to be useful.” 

Techno repositions his crossbow, aiming it at his head again, “You caught me off guard the first time, I’ll make sure not to miss this time though.”

Quackity leans down a bit, having his elbows rest on his dangling legs, while his face rests in his hands. His smirk falters a bit when Techno follows his movements, readjusting his crossbow. 

“I’m here to talk actually, not get my last life taken by you,” Quackity says, growing a little tense as Techno’s fingers inch closer to the trigger. 

“Not particularly in the mood to talk actually. Rather get rid of you now before a whole army comes to attack me like last time,” He says roughly, watching Quackity roll his eyes at the mention of the army. 

“Look,” Quackity replies, putting his hands in the air in an attempt to mock innocence, “you can kill me now, but there will be a whole lot of fucking people coming after you if you do.”

Techno pauses for a second—Quackity has allies and many people who he considers friends. Technoblade, however, can’t say he has anyone besides Phil, and maybe Ranboo. And after hearing that everyone banded together to fight against Dream, he wouldn’t doubt they would all join together to fight against Technoblade as well. Even if they didn’t come for him for killing Quackity now, they would definitely hold resentment that might end up biting him in the ass later on, or result in him getting thrown in prison—it was in Techno's best interest to listen to Quackity, he couldn’t risk the consequences of killing him just yet. 

Techno sighs, and slowly drops his crossbow to his side, much to Quackity’s relievement. 

“So I was wondering about something,” Quackity shakily says, having a crossbow aimed at your head and on your last life tends to make you a bit afraid. 

“What,” Techno says, subtlety checking his surroundings, not trusting Quackity enough to not bring a whole fleet with him. He had done it once before, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he did it again. 

“Are you in retirement now? Since L’Manburg has gone to shit,” Quackity questions, quickly composing himself. He goes back to casually swinging his legs, his previous fear suddenly diminished. 

“Are you planning on forming a government anytime soon?” Technoblade asked, glaring harshly at Quackity, who doesn’t even flinch. It angers Techbo a bit, he took pride in making people tremble with fear just by making eye contact with him. And Technoblade knew if he had this conversation with the Quackity from two months ago, he would be shaking like a leaf. 

Quackity must see the anger present on Techno’s face as his previous neutral face turns into a sly smirk. Ever since their little “dispute” which ended with Technoblade killing Quackity with a pickaxe, he had clearly gotten over his past fear of Techno. It disappointed Techno that he could no longer terrify Quackity with his presence, but it annoyed him even more seeing how cocky Quackity has become. 

“Let me think,” Quackity says as he pretends to ponder Techno's question, stroking his chin to look as if he was in deep thought. The action frustrates Techno even more, and he doesn’t hesitate to raise his crossbow back up. 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Quackity exclaims, frantically waving his hands around, “No government planning, I swear!” 

Techno lowers his crossbow again, a small smile adorning his face, while Quackity may not fear Technoblade anymore, he still fears potential death. It feels like a small accomplishment to Techno, but then again, anyone would be a little frightened with a crossbow pointed at their skull. 

“As of right now, I’m in a technical retirement. Since there is no government that I need to destroy.” Techno says simply, still surveying the wilderness around him. He silently curses at himself for not lighting up the area better. 

“That’s great! I was wondering if I could live with you then?” Quackity says with an incredible amount of enthusiasm as if he wasn’t being threatened with death mere moments ago. 

“Wha- what?” Techno sputters, incredibly taken aback at Quackity’s request. 

Quackity pushes his hair back with his hand, and lets out a weak laugh, “Listen, man, I don’t have anywhere else to go. And- and I know that we’ve had some differences in the past, but I need a place to stay where I won’t get killed.”

“I threatened to kill you not even a minute ago,” Techno says, still incredibly confused.

“Yeah, I know,” Quackity mutters, suddenly aware of how ridiculous his request might have sounded. 

“You were a part of a government that I despise.” Techno's head was still reeling at the thought of having someone like Quackity want to live with him. Small voices slowly getting louder urging him to say yes, with the potential of killing him later on. 

“I know,” Quackity says with ease. 

“I blew up your home,” Techno still not comprehending what's happening, voices in his head suddenly making their appearance known. 

“Yep,” Quackity says, popping the 'p' which annoys Techno because something in him voices that it was cute. But not good cute, confusing cute. A cute that made him want to crush Quackity. It was an odd feeling. 

Techno shakes his head a little to rid himself of such thoughts. He pauses for a second, trying to mentally quiet the voices and get back on track with the real issue, “You created an army to kill me.”

“I mean it’s disbanded now so...” Quackity replies, his hands doing a waving motion as if it to brush aside the previous murderous army. 

“Disbanded?” Techno questions, cocking his head to the side. 

“I mean, yeah, what did you expect? You blew up L’Manburg. I created the army to stop you from accomplishing that. There’s no point to continue since you succeeded in the one thing we tried to prevent. Not to mention that everyone kinda just dipped,” Quackity says vaguely gesturing to the direction where L’Manburg was. 

“I- whatever,” Techno couldn’t process the amount of information being thrown at him all at once, so he asked the most logical question, “Why do you want to live with me, out of all people? Why not build a new nation with your President, or Tommy. They’re probably already creating plans to rebuild L’Manburg soon.”

Techno could hear how bitter he sounds when mentioning Tommy’s name, but he couldn’t help it. Being betrayed so easily by Tommy hurt him a lot, especially when it was to run back to the person who exiled him in the first place. The image of Tommy and Tubbo standing battered and bruised amid the wreckage of L’Manburg pops into his head, and he wonders quietly what he would have done if he were their age. 

Quackity’s small snort breaks Techno out of his thoughts, “Tubbo has run off to some icy biome to build some cottage. And Tommy lives in his shitty dirt home again, or maybe he’s living with Tubbo. I don’t know honestly, haven't checked in on them in a while.”

“I still don’t know how any of this has to do with you living with me. How can I even trust you? You feign innocence but for all I know you could be using me,” Techno says, a matter of factly. 

“What would I be using you for?” Quackity genuinely questions.

Quackity's sincere tone stumps Techno for a second but he bounces back quickly, “For intel obviously.” 

Quackity’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, “And who would I report my intel to exactly? Ex-president Tubbo who ran away from L’Manburg the minute it exploded? Or maybe, the citizens who didn’t even defend their nation while it was getting fucking demolished? Or perhaps I share it with Dream, who’s now locked in a prison with no possible chance of escaping,” Quackity nearly shouts, exasperated by the end of the rant.

It remains silent for a second as Quackity attempts to calm himself. 

Quackity takes a deep breath, adjusting his hair again, “Listen, I don’t gain anything from this. I want to live with you, and that’s it. No ulterior motives, seriously.” 

“How am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you weren’t elected as president while I was gone, that this could all potentially be a trap?” Techno is still extremely cautious, waiting for people to jump out in his peripheral vision. 

“President?” Quackity sputters, “President of what? A crater?,” Techno discovers that Quackity moves his hands a lot when angered, “Everyone is gone! No one has any plans to rebuild L’Manburg! It’s not going to be a ‘reminder of what not to do’ like before, it's not going to be anything! You won already Techno, L’Manburg is over! It’s finished!” 

Techno finds himself unable to make eye contact with Quackity suddenly, looking towards the wilderness—He doesn't feel bad for blowing L'Manburg up, it did more harm than good. Once they realize that, maybe they'll understand why he did it, but he doesn't have time to argue with Quackity now—“That still doesn’t explain why you want to live with me. I know you have friends outside of L’Manburg. I bet they would be happy to take you in,” he lowly grumbles. 

“Oh yeah, like I’m gonna move in with George or Sapnap,” Quackity says with a quick roll of the eyes. Techno looks at him and makes a motion for him to go on. 

“They’re- they’re friends with Dream! I know he’s in prison and all, but I can’t help but feel like we won too easily! They all knew each other since they were fucking kids, and for them to turn on him so quickly, it just doesn’t make sense!,” Quackity exclaims, wrapping his arms around himself, making him appear smaller, “And if you didn’t know, Dream and I aren’t on very good terms.”

“Since when?” Techno questions, watching as Quackity nervously picks at a thread from the sleeve of his jacket. 

Quackity scoffs, “Since I figured out that he was the root of all problems.” 

“But why would you figure that I’m the next best option?” Techno still didn’t understand why he was the best option compared to others. Techno and Quackity have never been on good terms except in Pogtopia, but that was a long time ago. 

“I know I created a whole army to kill you, and you destroyed the nation that I lived in twice, but! I know you’ve changed from the last time I saw you.” Quackity says with the smallest smile, suddenly looking very gentle. The smile suited him, unlike the devious grin from before.

“Changed? My views on government have stayed very much the same I can assure you,” Technoblade quickly answers. 

Quackity was a complex individual, Techno comes to realize. He never gives straightforward answers, always dancing around the problem to lead people into a false sense of security. Or at least, that’s what Technoblade believed he was doing. His emotions were always drastically changing too, like he couldn't decide how to feel, constantly jumping from anger to kindness in mere minutes. Techno didn't like it very much. He was never good at reading people, but at least most of the time he could tell whether or not they were mad at him, Quackity on the other hand was a whole other enigma.

“Yeah, yeah I know that,” Quackity offhandedly waved, “I meant with the way you talked to Tommy,” Technoblade couldn’t help it as his eyebrows twitched at the name, “When the community house was blown up! How prepared you were to fight everyone for him!” 

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to imply. Seconds after that exchange, Tommy betrayed me. If anything, I learned that I shouldn’t trust people so easily again.” Techno said, making sure to glare a little harder at Quackity. 

“I know, I know, but here’s the thing. I don’t have a reason to betray you! You blew up L’Manburg, destroyed the government, and unintentionally disbanded my shit army,” Quackity says, listing off Technoblade's “accomplishments” on his fingers, “Basically you have nothing to destroy that is mine, and the only reason I ever had a problem with you was that I was afraid you would destroy L'Manburg! And you sorta already fucking did that, so I have nothing to hold against you since I don't keep grudges!” Quackity says with cheer as if it's a good thing Technoblade doesn’t have an opportunity to destroy anything of his. 

Techno looks at him strangely, which causes Quackity to groan, seeing as he was not getting through to him, “Look, you’re fucking scary and super strong. If I would want anyone on my team it would be you. I’m not looking to fight, I’m just looking for protection. L’Manburg is gone, and I feel like if I step into Dream SMP land, I'll get a sword held to my throat. So, I’m asking to live with you.” 

“So… you want to live with me so I’m able to bodyguard you?” Techno questions, feeling like he’s coming to the correct conclusion, even though it sounds insane to him. 

“Exactly!,” Quackity exclaims loud, clapping a bit, “Now you’re getting it, man!” 

“Even though I threatened to kill you?” Technoblade questions, still puzzled. 

“Yeah!” Quackity says with a little less energy. 

“And even though I have killed you, on two separate occasions,” Techno says, holding up two fingers. 

“I mean the firework one was basically an accident let's be real.” Quackity waves his hands a bit, not bothering to mention the very intentional pickaxe killing. 

“You trust me enough to not only shoot off your head right now but to also live with me, in a cottage extremely far away from everyone, leaving you incredibly vulnerable.” Techno states, watching as a look of uncertainty washes over Quackity's face for a second before its replaced with a smile. 

“Yep!” Quackity grins, sliding himself off of the roof of the horse stable, “So do we have a deal?” Quackity asks, stretching out his hand to Techno. 

“Hold on a minute, what's in it for me?” Techno says, pushing the hand away. 

Quackity pouts a little before dropping his outstretched hand. 

“I can't offer much besides company really,” he shyly says, scratching at the back of his head. 

It's quiet for a second before Quackity speaks up again, “I can help around the house if you want! Or maybe help take care of your horses! I had a lot of cows back in L'Manburg that I always took good care of!” he says bouncing on his heels a bit.

It's at this moment he realizes how much taller he is compared to Quackity. He had obviously seen the difference before, but with Quackity standing right in front of him, he could see the clear difference in height. Even with Quackity standing on his tippy toes, he would only make it to Techno’s broad shoulders. Voices screamed that they needed to protect him while others insisted on blood. He briefly wondered if Quackity could see the inner turmoil on his face.

Technoblade genuinely contemplates the offer for a minute. It has been quiet around the house lately, and company would be nice to have. Quackity could easily replace the noise that Phil and Ranboo made, and then some. If Quackity does attempt to betray or kill him, Techno could easily kill him. Even if Quackity got a little better at dodging arrows, didn't mean he was skilled enough to dodge an axe. His eyes focus on Quackity, who was attempting to persuade him with puppy-dog eyes. Technoblade would never admit that he found the gesture endearing. 

“Fine,” Technoblade finally says, which causes Quackity to give a small cheer. Quackity grabs at Techno's hands and vigorously shakes them, jumping in place from excitement. 

“This is great!” Quackity shouts, letting Techno’s hands go before making his way up the stairs to the entrance of his cabin. He swings the door open with little to no grace, and makes his way inside as if he had lived there for years, “So do you got any good food around here? I’m starving!” 

Techno feels like he may have made a poor decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a fic wooo! Sorry if it started off a bit slow, I wanted to provide some background on why they would be living together instead of jumping right into it. I'm planning on making this into a series, so if anyone wants to suggest some potential happenings for the pair that'd be great! Have a nice day! :)


End file.
